This invention relates generally to brake hub and transmission assemblies and, more particularly, to a brake hub assembly for a washing machine transmission.
A washing machine transmission typically includes a cylindrical input shaft and a brake hub. The input shaft generally includes a plurality of grooves on its exterior surface, and the brake hub includes a generally circular opening to receive the input shaft. The brake hub further includes a plurality of ribs that extend into the opening. In operation, the ribs of the brake hub selectively engage the grooves of the input shaft to decelerate, or brake, the spinning input shaft during a wash cycle.
When braking the hub input shaft, the brake hub and input shaft may rattle due to gaps, or spaces, between the shaft and hub. If the brake hub and input shaft are fabricated to very tight tolerances to reduce rattle, appreciable time and dexterity is required to properly assemble the input shaft into the brake hub. In addition, such small manufacturing tolerances tend to increase manufacturing costs. Given the large volume of washing machines manufactured, even a small increase in manufacturing time and costs per machine leads to significant costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a brake hub assembly for a washing machine that eliminates rattle between the brake hub and the input shaft during braking, yet does not require a tight fit between the hub and the shaft.